Night of the Hunter
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: ...Every night I am hunted down, for what I am. For the precious Chaos Energy I have manipulated within me to my own devices. And now... This is war. MAJOR SILVAZE ANGST/ROMANCE. ON HIATUS.


**_A/N: First off, I would like to thank you all if you haven't skipped this Author's Note, which is going to be incredibly long, even for me. I hope that my loyal readers from "Ultimate Darkspine" are reading this – teawithmilk, MarioKirbySonicFan14 and Medievil – and understand what I'm going through at the moment… well, maybe teawithmilk will, not sure about the others… Aside from the fact that I've had a massive bout of writer's block for the past few weeks, I'm also starting my GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) course-work at school and it's very tricky being in second-set Maths when, really, you and the teacher both agree that you should be a set below. Oh, and it's pretty hard when you're getting extremely good marks in both English and Science and you're basically doted on by all the English teachers for achieving A* levels when you're only fourteen years old. So I'm sorry for being lax with everything lately!_**

**_Second of all, I would just like to thank the authors on this website that ended up being the reason I created my account in the first place – Broken Serenade, DragonDi, Duskthefox64, GenericDude, RikkuMcClowFox, SilverDawn2010, Sisterpups, SonicAmyTailsFan, spellmugwump97, sprx777, Tailsmo4ever and The Pen Vs The Sword. All are very good authors, and I would highly recommend that you check out their stories – and special thanks to Duskthefox64, because – although he has now removed the story and is starting it all over again – he gave me a chance to get recognised (before I put any stories up here) on his interview, "Team Dimension's Interview", where authors and members could ask Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Dusk the Fox *wink-wink*, Mephiles the Dark and the Co-Hosts questions and get their little "scenes" included in the story. So thank you very much, Duskthefox64, thank you very much indeed._**

**_Third, I would like to thank SEGA/SonicTeam and Naoto Ōshima for creating Sonic the Hedgehog and the following characters in the first place. If it wasn't for them, I would not be here writing about Sonic and his friends (mainly Silver and Blaze, because I'm mad for them as a coupling, so YAH) – it would probably be "Harry Potter" instead – which I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for. After I bought "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II" and watched the bonus scene called "The Women of Harry Potter", I realised how important my family really was to me. That clip really brought home to me how children without mothers really feel – because, really, a mother's love is the epitome of safety from a child's point of view._**

**_Fourth, I would like to thank 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance, Ed Sheeran and – surprisingly for a boy – Justin Bieber for giving me the inspiration to take up the drums and pursue my musical dream in singing. Although I don't really have any intention of becoming a music artist at fourteen years old, I would like to perhaps pursue a musical career when I'm older. Yes, I do like Justin Bieber's music, because a couple of his songs – such as Pray, Down to Earth, and That Should Be Me – are actually quite moving. I would really like to also thank David Guetta for bringing back my love of "House-Rock", as I have recently bought his newest album, "Nothing But the Beat", and found it to be immense. Special thanks go to 30 Seconds to Mars and My Chemical Romance for their epic music and to Gerard Way from MCR for giving me a reason to absolutely love the colour red again!_**

**_Fifth off, I would like to thank my intelligent but funny friends at school – Alice, Rowan, Freddie, Jamie, Libby, Mark, Thea, Shenice, Emily, Poppy, Zac, Matt and Ewan for sticking with me through my constantly changes of phases for favouritism of a certain area in the world of media, be it literature, gaming, films or comic. I would especially like to thank Alice for being the best friend I could ever have – you have brought home to me the power of true friendship, and I am proud to consider you like the younger sister I never had._**

**_And finally, I would like to thank you, the loyal readers of fan-fiction, for sticking with this Author's Note. This has been as tiresome for me to write this as it is for you to read this – to do this is probably taking up precious time when you could be doing homework (UGH!) or other stuff. So thank you all for sticking with me and this incredibly long note._**

**–_Bingo the Cat._**

**000**

"**Blah**" – denotes singing.

_Blah_ – denotes memories/thoughts/dreams/nightmares/emphasis on words in the story text.

"**_Blah_**" – denotes conscience during thoughts.

**_Blah_** – denotes thoughts during nightmares/memories/dreams.

**000**

He was running as fast he could, trying to outrun the sounds of hover-bikes as their riders closed in on him. He tore at the undergrowth of the forest desperately, and dove into a small burrow in the ground. He quivered in fear as he hid away, hoping that none of the viscous people chasing him would find his hiding place. His white quills were stained with blood and clotted with dirt, his gloves were tatted and had numerous holes in them, his denim shorts were frayed, and his boots were starting to fall away at the soles. He barely managed to contain his gasp of fear and horror as he heard the bikes shut down and the hunters start to tear through the creepers that hung in their way.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" one taunted; if the being could see the person, he'd know that the sadistic git was smirking in triumph as he found a footprint that led straight to his hiding place. The hedgehog gulped deeply as a boot came into his vision, and crawled back into the burrow further. He hit a dead end, and felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes as he saw the barrel of a gun descend into the hole. _No… This can't be how I die… I need to get out of here!_ But how was a mystery to the anthropomorphic hedgehog, until he noticed a side tunnel to his right. He flattened himself onto his belly, and started to crawl.

It felt like hours – no, _days_ – before he reached a small pinprick of light at the end of the little tunnel. Hope leapt inside of his heart; he could escape! He clutched to the small rocky outcrops that served as grips, and he climbed up and out into the open. He looked around, to see that every inch of the jungle within his vision was clear of hunters, and he took off into the sky in joy that he was free again. He then landed on a branch that shook wildly and started to break away, but he had already hopped to another, grinning like the maniac he was professed to be. Like a monkey, he started to swing away into the trees, sometimes using his psychokinesis to help him.

Silver the Hedgehog felt the freedom cruise its way through his bloodstream, the mainframe of his body very flexible as he tested out his abilities once more. Ahead of him, the trees started to thin, and he could see the tall buildings of New Crisis City. He whooped cheerfully, and flew through the sky to become familiar with the city once more. When he reached the treeline, he was surprised to find that the jungle ended just where his old friend's home used to be. In fact, if he looked into the windows carefully enough, he could see her sat on her sofa, reading a book to pass the time as she so obviously waited for him to return from capture once again…

For it was no secret to Silver how his best friend really felt about him. Sure, she acted like his best friend around him when they were in the presence of other people, but as soon as it was just the two of them, she would start to blush like crazy and her voice would crack up, leaving her in a stuttering mess. At first, Silver had thought that she was having allergic reactions to the deodorant he used, so he was surprised when she still acted the way she did once he had changed brand. He had finally put two and two together, and realised that she felt things for him that went beyond the boundaries of friendship and staggered within the zones of… love. He blinked rapidly.

Silver landed smoothly, and walked over to the front door of her house – _our house_, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him – and placed his hand on the handle, but then hesitated. What if she didn't recognise him this time? He had been gone for a lot longer than ever before; how was he going to explain the numerous scars and scratches on his chest, arms and quills? His chest fluff nearly overtook the rest of his silver fur; would she recognise him with that? He sighed, and was about to push the door open, when it was pulled open from the inside and he was trapped in a suffocating hug from his best friend.

"Silver! Oh, thank the heavens, you're back! I missed you so much – _don't do that to me!_"

Silver let himself get hugged by the lilac cat that had opened the door; the hug answered his earlier question of whether she would recognise him. He smiled, and wrapped his arms back around her, holding her gently. He felt his cheeks heat up as he heard his friend start to purr in his embrace, and rested his head on top of hers as one hand rested on her lower back and the other at her neck. Her arms lifted up and wound their way around his own neck, pulling them closer together and in a position that Silver _really_ enjoyed the closeness of. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, and looked into the house, where he saw an older cat smiling.

Silver smiled back at his friend's older brother, and pried the girl from his arms so that they could head back into the house and become reconciled with one another. He chuckled as the lilac cat pouted playfully at him, but then noticed his numerous scars and scratches and gasped. She pulled Silver into the house, and instantly sat him down on the sofa. She headed into the kitchen, and quickly returned with some sort of potion. She saw him look at it in a confused manner, and sighed as she sat down next to him and poured a bit out onto a cloth and started to press it to each of the individual scratches on his chest, arms, back and face. Silver hissed in pain; it stung.

Blaze the Cat had to resist the urge to press a kiss to Silver's cheek in comfort, but at least the potion had started to do its job; the scratches started to knit together, forming more scars, and caused Silver no more pain. She held his hand in hers, and looked into his golden eyes… so golden, just like hers… These were the eyes of the hedgehog that she had fallen in love with – honey yellow, with a tint of scarlet surrounding the irises and intersecting with the pupils. Her eyes darted across his face, and, oddly enough, came to rest on his lips. Oh, how she longed to just take his face in her hands and kiss him senseless–

_No, Blaze! You can't be thinking this sort of stuff! He probably doesn't like you back, anyway…_ she chided herself, and she looked away from his mouth, blushing so hard that her white muzzle was barely recognisable. She was obviously leaving Silver completely baffled… but she didn't realise how much he had figured out during his period of time in capture. So she was more than surprised when Silver grasped her hand in his and intertwined their fingers in a light clasp. Her heart fluttered inside her breast, and she almost passed out from the smooth fur of Silver's hand on her own.

Silver looked down into Blaze's eyes, and subconsciously found himself wondering what kissing her would be like. He knew that the feelings he had developed for Blaze whilst he was in captivity were strong and well within the realms of love, but he wasn't ready to act on them just yet. Just simply holding her hand made him see that she was mad for him. He smiled at her, and imagined the feel of his lips on hers as he rubbed his thumb across the palm of her hand in a comforting gesture; he looked deep into her eyes, as if he was staring right into her very soul, and found that her eyes were over-bright. He started to panic inside; what had he done?

"Silver…" Blaze said slowly. The white hedgehog looked at his friend, and felt a pang of guilt and regret as he saw the questions in her eyes. He couldn't answer them, not yet; the answers would just tear her up emotionally, and he couldn't do that to her, not when he knew the wrath of her older brother. He didn't really need another kick to his lower regions, thank you very much. But then, maybe he could answer them with her brother in the room. Maybe that would be better. He turned his face away from Blaze's, and called into the kitchen.

"Yo, Bingo! Come in here a sec!"

Bingo the Cat entered the living room with a tray of Earl Grey tea, black coffee, sweet-chilli hot chocolate and some plain digestives, and saw the slightly distressed look in Silver's eyes and the confusion in his sister's. He went over to them, placed the tray down on the coffee table, and sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa they both sat on. His keen eyes picked up their conjoined hands, and he started to wonder what Silver wanted. He looked at the hedgehog, and saw that his brow had creased slightly, as if to say, "This is a gesture of comfort, not romance."

He smiled at Silver and Blaze, and leaned over to pick up his mug of black coffee and two digestives. He then leaned back in his chair, and said quietly, "Yeah, Silver? What did you want?"

Silver seemed to steel himself for a second, and then looked up at Blaze and Bingo, who felt their eyes widen as the hedgehog said in a hoarse voice, "I think I'm ready to admit why I'm being hunted down."

Blaze clung onto Silver's every word as he started to tell them his story, back from before Blaze came back from the Sol Dimension with Bingo, all the way to when his captors told him why he was in their holding cells.

"When you came back with Bingo… Blaze, I was so pleased to see that you had found someone from your own family. I know my mum always thought of you as her adopted daughter, and my own sister looked up to you with respect and admiration, but you always seemed a little out of place in our family. You always seemed to be nervous when talking with my mum… That's why I said that it was a pleasure to meet your brother.

Then those damn hunters started to look for those with psychokinetic powers… When I was captured for the first time, I really thought I wasn't going to escape. But then I found out why everyone else was able to break free – they couldn't contain us forever, because they didn't have any Chaos or Sol Emeralds to drain our powers. All of us, the hedgehogs and the dogs and every other species with people who have my type of power, we waged battle on the hunters, and fled once they were weak enough. That's how I managed to find my way back to you, Blaze… I knew that if I kept running, I'd find you some way or another.

But then I was captured again, and again I broke free. And it's been this way for the past year. Only, three months ago, I would break free and they'd instantly capture me again." Silver sighed, and leaned forwards to pick up the mug of Earl Grey tea. He took a sip, and lowered his mug as he lowered his voice; he now sounded furious. "Every night I am hunted down, for what I am. For the precious Chaos Energy I have manipulated within me to my own devices. And now… This is war."

Blaze's eyes filled with tears, and she grasped Silver's shoulders with her hands. She didn't want Silver to go to war, if there even was a war going on. Her brow was furrowed unhappily. Silver looked into her eyes, and softly cupped her face in his free hand. He then did something so surprising that Blaze's eyes leapt open and Bingo dropped his mug of coffee.

He kissed her. _Hard._

Blaze moaned, and closed her eyes as her hands moved up to cup his face as his other hand raised up to grasp the back of her neck and bring her closer to him. Bingo sat there, his jaw dropped to the floor in his shock, and stared as he saw his sister angle herself to be able to kiss her true love more heartily. He saw the red flush spread across both of their cheeks as Silver pulled Blaze into his lap and locked his arms around her waist, pushing his lips against hers more forcefully. Bingo recovered from his shock, and stood up to fetch a cloth from the kitchen to mop the coffee on his sister's carpet.

**000**

_I never thought that kissing Silver would feel so good and rough at the same time. His arms had locked around my waist to pull me closer to him; yet, in doing so, I could feel how thin he really was, even with the layers of muscle on his arms. I felt really bad about not going out to find him, but it seemed that he forgave me when he launched that surprise kiss on me. And, frankly, I'm not complaining. I love him so much…_

**000**

_Wow. Never, in all my wildest dreams, did I imagine the fire that would ignite as soon as Blaze started to respond to my surprise kiss. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip; I pulled her closer. I flushed slightly in embarrassment as she shifted slightly to make herself comfortable on my thin and bony legs. I could tell that she was sorry for not trying to find me… but I forgive her. I always do, because I love her more than my own life…_

**000**

**_A/N: ANOTHER Author's Note? NOOO! Ahem… so, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking that little button down below that says "Review this Story/Chapter"! XD_**


End file.
